soundofrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blanc de Lis
'Story So Far' Pre-RP History Blanc married Jardin de Lis around 20 years before SoundOf began, after working as his secretary for quite some time. The rich and powerful stallion allured to her with his false charms kind words, only for Blanc to fall right into his trap. They dated, married quickly, and soon, she found out his true colors. Jardin was an abusive, controlling, power-hungry stallion who desired Blanc only so he could have a housewife to treat as a personal slave. At first, Blanc resisted his abuse, but quickly learned that doing so brought more punishment than she could deal with. In response, Blanc began to shut down- barely speaking, doing exactly as her husband asked, and not bothering to resist when he would force himself upon her. One of those occasions lead to an unexpected pregnancy, from which Fleur and Florence were conceived. Blanc wasn’t allowed to see her children for several weeks after birth, as Jardin didn’t want them getting attached to her. Over time, Blanc was ordered to distance herself and play a minimal role in Fleur and Florence’s lives, and even spurred to abuse them herself. She obeyed out of fear, though she attempted several times to show her love for her unplanned children. When the conflicts at home began to become too much to take, Blanc started taking as many business trips and excuses to stay at the office as she could, effectively becoming an absentee mother to save herself from Jardin’s abuse. So far as she knew, her children had moved to the other side of town and were pursuing successful modeling careers as per Jardin’s wishes, and she lived with this lie for years on end. The Destruction of Chateau Gontier At Fleur’s request, Willow and Nikolai teamed up to set fire to Jardin’s mansion while he was being held in the castle dungeons. The pair split up, leaving Willow to track down Blanc and get her safely off the ground. Blanc was found in the master bedroom, oblivious to the entire situation, and was reluctant to give Willow any information. After some convincing, she agreed to leave and accompany the pair back to Canterlot after sabotaging the mansion. While Willow left to go and reunite with her partner, Blanc worked her way to the boiler room and turned on all of the gas jets to ease the process of burning the house down. Afterward, she fled the scene and joined her rescuers in a pegasus-drawn coach. Blanc tossed her wedding ring into the ocean on the way back to Canterlot, and vowed to begin her life anew from that point forward. Awkward Reunions and Nightlight Blanc moved to Canterlot, and began spending much of her time in a hotel, preparing to speak to Fleur and Florence after years apart. During her time acclimating to the city, she ran into Nightlight, and the two began to talk. Given their similarities and trouble at home, the two bonded, and Blanc became attached to Nightlight and used his familiarity with Canterlot to learn about the city. Shortly after her first meeting with him, Willow called in Fleur, and Blanc saw her daughter for the first time in over a decade. Fleur’s changes surprised Blanc, and though she was somewhat unsure of how to take the news, she sidelined her doubts to reunite with her daughter. Fleur was forgiving of Blanc’s treatment of her, and introduced her adopted daughter, Ange. Blanc promised to play a part in Ange’s upbringing to make up for the way she was forced to treat her own children, and the meeting ended on an uncertain but positive note. For quite a while afterward, Blanc and Nightlight continued to bond via candle making, random chats, walks through the city, and other various pursuits. Eventually, Blanc offered to move in and become Nightlight’s personal accountant, and he accepted so that the house wouldn’t feel so lonely after his divorce with Violet Sparkle. The arrangement eventually lead to Blanc getting closer to Nightlight, and attempting to start an innocent relationship with him. This also lead to her meeting Shining Armor and Vinyl Scratch, and three days with the latter caused her to develop an irrational phobia of anything related to electronic music. With the beginnings of a new social life in place, Blanc began to feel ready to confront Florence, who she had always felt closer to. Her son sent her a letter, and they met in a park on neutral ground. Despite awkward beginnings, they quickly reconnected and promised to make efforts to renew their family bonds. Confronting Jardin Using Nightlight for support, Blanc decided to visit Jardin and officially break it off with him. She made an attempt to stand up to him and failed, and Jardin used the opportunity to tear into her and hang the truth about her unwanted children over her head, which Fleur and Shining Armor both overheard. Nightlight was enraged and threatened to kill Jardin, which planted seeds of doubt in Blanc’s mind that would linger for a while. After a brief talk and the signing of official documents to annul the marriage, Blanc headed home and began to celebrate her new life. Jardin was murdered by Applejack around a week later. Personality Blanc is notoriously timid and pensive, especially around strangers. Only around Nightlight and her children will she open up, and even then, she will usually wait to be spoken to before speaking. A decade of abuse conditioned her to be incredibly cautious and as inoffensive as possible, and she tends to have trouble asserting herself or standing up for anything. Much more inclined to take a passive, following role, Blanc can easily be pushed around or incited to flee when things get bad. Important Relationships Fleur & Florence- Blanc loves her children unconditionally, though she feels estranged from them, as she never really got the chance to show it. Her relationship with Fleur is somewhat strained due to Fleur’s shady past, and she is much closer to Florence, who was always a momma’s boy. Blanc was able to sneak affection for Florence much more easily and always had a feeling that he would need more protection than Fleur, so he became the favored sibling over time. Where they stand currently remains to be seen. Nightlight- Blanc and Nightlight grew close almost immediately, given the timing of their divorces and the family tension they were both experiencing. Each found the other relatable, and Blanc was relieved to find a stallion near her age that was reasonable and comforting, even as just a friend. Their budding relationship is still a mystery, and where it progresses in time is up in the air. Other Notes -Blanc de Lis was designed and thought up by @shadowlissy, but written by @soundofsiren -Blanc’s design was up for debate between the current, final version, and a mare with peach fur and a light blue mane Gallery BDL.jpeg|Blanc de Lis' icon BDN.jpg|Blanc de Lis in her completely legitimate battle gear